


Strawberry and Cream

by Moontain (Valgus)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Moontain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tsukishima, don’t you want some of the shortcake?” asked Suga, who already finished his shortcake.</p><p>Yamaguchi was the one who answered with a shy grin, “Ah, it’s fine, Senpai. Tsukki already ate plenty when he helped me making it, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry and Cream

One day on morning practice, the Karasuno male volleyball club's members were treated with strawberry shortcake. Soft, full of cream, and cheerful-looking with bright red strawberries, Tanaka and Nishinoya initially thanked the third year manager Kiyoko, before Daichi and Suga chuckled and patted Yamaguchi's shoulders.

"Yamaguchi is actually the one who made it," tittered the captain.

"Eh? Really?" Hinata was the one who jumped up in surprise. "Yamaguchi can make dessert?"

Yamaguchi's freckled cheeks were now littered with extra colour, "Um, it's just shortcake." He smiled, nevertheless.

Hinata thanked Yamaguchi noisily for a good thirty seconds until Kageyama grabbed Hinata's collar from behind and told the short middle blocker to finish his shortcake and wipe his cheeks from cream first before bothering a teammate.

From all the members of the club who was now munching the shortcake in delight, Tsukishima was the one who stayed on court and played with a volleyball by himself.

“Tsukishima, don’t you want some of the shortcake?” asked Suga, who already finished his shortcake.

Yamaguchi was the one who answered with a shy grin, “Ah, it’s fine, Senpai. Tsukki already ate plenty when he helped me making it, right?”

“Yamaguchi,” warned Tsukishima with a frown. He had caught the ball and was now holding it with both hands. He put down the volleyball with a sigh.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly as usual.

But instead of just scoffing away as usual, Tsukishima landed his knuckle gently on top of the freckled boy’s head and sighed, but with a ghost of smile.

Yamaguchi, whose eyes hadn’t left Tsukishima’s face, smiled shyly and blushed.

The whole team watched in silent. Everyone had gulped down their shortcakes before they exchange glances with one another, probably thinking the same thing.

It was perhaps something along; _Tsukishima also likes Yamaguchi as much as Yamaguchi likes him, huh?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is pretty much nothing... OTL
> 
> Next time there's a camp with a kitchen, the whole team will definitely witness Tsukishima in apron helping Yamaguchi in apron, two very tall high schooler making cute, creamy dessert.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
